


Turning Tables

by TheLexorcist



Series: Eyes Wide Shut anthology series [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Evan MacMillan is a masochist, F/M, I’d be into it tbh, Masochism, Original Character - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Sadism, Third Person POV, blind OC, dbd porn, i mean obviously, okay I suck at tagging, pain play, porn without a plot, reader is kinda into it, the trapper likes pain, third person, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLexorcist/pseuds/TheLexorcist
Summary: Cassandra has been tortured by The Trapper for far too long. In her most recent trial, she makes a deal with the cleaver wielding maniac and finds out he wants a little more than just plain vanilla sex.





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (7/29/18) - if you’re new here, this is an anthology series about a blind survivor named Cassandra that I made up (you might call her an original character). She’s a killer seducer, she’s pretty awesome. Anyway, I also edited ‘Eyes Wide Shut’ and have completely removed ‘Reader’ from the equation because I find it much easier to write the survivor character in these scenarios. Feel free to reread these and get to know my blind OC, she’s great, I think y’all will like here!
> 
> Oof that summary sucks. Oh well, look! Cass is back and getting it on with ya fave Trappy boi. Honestly, I wrote this in class so sorry if it’s not awesome, but hey, I’m kinda into the idea of Evan being a masochist. Also sorry it’s shorter than the Michael Myers one, I tried.

Cass been here long enough now. She’d learned most of The Entity’s tricks and had managed many impressive escapes. She found that her blindness was quite the advantage. She heard things from further away, making it easier for her to dart away from a potentially messy end. It was her, Bill, Nea, and David in this Trial. She could tell by the smokey scented air that they were at the Macmillan Estate. And by the sound of metal being cranked, she knew they were up against The Trapper.

David had already been taken out (much to Cass’ delight), Bill ran in the other direction at the sound of heavy footsteps, and Nea went off to fix a generator she’d found nearby. The Trapper brought disgust to her. He was cruel, especially when it came to her, he was the only one that still managed to truly shake her to the core. She’d taken his cleaver to the face one too many times, she’s miscalculated her steps and gotten caught in his traps, all while the prick taunted her.

But she was just as successful in the escape. Leading the killer into his own traps while she crawled away with a limb hanged by a thread. The Trapper admired her. He considered her a good adversary, and a pretty thing to look at. He lusted after her, often finding that he spends his time between Trials beating himself off to the thought of her body, her screams, her horrible insults.

He liked this idea of having her sweet body pinned underneath his, a fistful of her soft, brunette hair. He’d been using the Trials to stalk her, observe her face, he got off to the look of fear on her face, everywhere but her eyes. Her liked her eyes best, for some strange reason. Maybe it was the way they made her a better prey, or that they couldn’t see the way he really looked. She only knew what the others told her. He’d learned her name through the conversation the other survivors would have while in Trials. Cassandra, most of them called her Cass. It fit her well.

This time he let the others run wild, focusing solely on his little obsession, even though his killer instinct screamed at him to kill all of them. He had the girl cornered in a locker, slowly walking inside the shed it was in and grinning as she scrambled back from him in desperation as he swung the doors open. The Trapper slammed his cleaver into the wooden panels, causing her to scream in surprise.

“Oh. You again? Long time no see.” The Trapper growled, a hint of teasing banter creeping into his voice behind the toothy mask. “Miss me?” He liked this survivor. She was clever, yet vulnerable and flighty. She did fuck with The Entity’s game, but the Trapper figured it was for a reason. Not that he cared at all in the slightest.

Cass scoffed and backed up, looking past the Trapper with fire burning behind the glossed over green eyes of hers. “You’re a fucking psycho.” She snapped bitterly. The Trapper paused and laughed.

“You’ve gotten braver. I’m impressed.” He slammed his hands on the wall behind her, trapping the blind girl between a shrapnel filled arm and a scar littered one. She let out a brief cry of surprise. “But that’s not a good enough reason for me not to hack you to pieces.” The light banter had vanished from his voice, she noted. Fear courses through her veins, causing her to shrink back further, which seemed impossible until that moment.

The Trapper toyed with her too much, at least, this is what she concluded. He’d circle her silently while she spun around, slice at her ankles, torture her with the screams of her friends, and anything in between. She did find it odd that he was fucking with her this much. He was too talkative. “What do you want, Trapper?” She growled, more annoyed than anything at this point. She wanted him to just kill her already, get it over with.

“‘Trapper’ sounds so formal. You, Cassandra,” he tilted her chin up with his rough fingers. “can call me Evan.”

“I didn’t realize monsters like you could have names.” She spat, feeling sick to her stomach to find that the beast knew her name. Evan growled at her in warning. She shrank back from the bold stance she had taken. Quieter, she asked, “What do you want... Evan?”

“You.” he replied. She flinched when his mouth brushed against her jaw, a smirk gracing it. He’d taken his mask off. She could feel the raised scar from some deep gash that had once crossed his mouth. He paused, waiting for her reply just as a generator popped, signaling the other survivors success, catching Evan’s attention.

“Wait! You let my friends go, let them go unharmed and I’ll stay.” Evan flicked his eyes back to her and narrowed them. As if sensing his distrust she whispered “I swear. Y-you can have me...”

Evan pondered her offering for a moment, fighting an internal battle. The blind girl made something stir. Something that had been dormant for a long time prior to her arrival. It was primal, aggressive, it gnawed at his mind every time she crossed his mind. He had her, right here, right in front of him, offering her body in exchange for her friends’ lives. Even he had to admit that it was quite bold of her to do that.

“Fine. They leave, you stay.” She nodded in agreement and yelped when he threw her over his shoulder. She worried what was to come. The other survivors spoke about him as if he was the worst of the killers. His mask (which she knew had been put back on as they trekked to whatever hellish place he lived) was wooden, a toothed smile and beady eyes adorning it. It hid the scars that found their home on his face while his arms and back had hooks and foreign materials sticking out from the flesh.

‘I could rip out the hooks right now. Sure, he’s probably used to the pain, but anyone in their right mind wouldn’t try to pull them out.’ She thought, ultimately deciding against it, not wanting to piss him off any further. She listened as a door swung open and then slammed shut. She was also acutely aware of the large hand resting firmly on her ass. Fucker was probably thinking about slapping it.

She was dropped onto a soft surface. A bed, she concluded. “So wh-“ she gasped briefly as Evan pressed his lips softly against hers. She closed her eyes and relaxed, attempting to mask her mild surprise at the fact that he was being as careful as he was. Her fingers skimmed over various scars as she got the feel for his body. He was rippling with muscle, Cass imagined his skin was stretched tight over them. She sighed as she opened her mouth to his, raking her nails down his chest. The tender moment ended as quickly as it began when he shoved her backward and towered over her.

‘Fuck. I’m gonna regret this.’ She thought as Evan’s hand pulled her shorts down and off her legs. He bit his bottom lip as he skimmed his fingers up her leg, listening to her sigh in what he figured was pleasure. He tested the waters and ghosted his knuckles against her core. She lifted her hips and quietly moaned. Evan laughed out loud and smirked as a blush rose up to her cheeks. He slipped his fingers under the thin fabric and pressed his fingers onto her clit, messaging her gently.

“Cute.” he murmured. Cass angled her head up to his voice, sitting up and pulling him down to roughly kiss him. It came to her attention that at some point in their mess, he’d stripped himself of his own clothes to encourage more than just kissing and sensual touching. It worked.

He thrusted his hard cock down against her still clothed core, tearing the shirt off her body and ripping the bra along with it. She braved herself as he pulled her panties down and pushed into her. The girl cried out in pain, feeling tears roll out of eyes. He was big, too big. Evan looked up when she cried out and found himself pausing as she grasped for a hold on something other than the sheets below, that being one of the hooks embedded in his skin.

She pulled the hook towards her, genuinely unaware of what she had a hold of, jostling it around the muscles in Evan’s arm. He grunted and yelled in as much or maybe more pain than she was. But he liked it. Loved it even. It made him thrust hard into her multiple times. Evan had a reason for having all the sharp garbage in his body, why he steps in his own traps, why he jerks himself off to the idea of someone ripping the shrapnel out of his flesh. He was, admittedly, a masochist.

Cass gasped when she realized what she did and let go of the hook. Evan stopped thrusting, looking down out her in disappointment, fully aware she couldn’t see the express nor did she know what she had really done to him. “Oh my god! I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to grab the hook! I-I just-“

“Again.” he snarled.

“Wh-what?”

“Grab. The hook. And pull. Again, Cassandra!” The request became a demand, one that forced her to reach up and pull the hook harder than before, feeling blood pour down onto her naked body. It dawned on Cass that he was a masochist and his aim wasn’t to hurt her, but rather for her to hurt him. Evan moaned into her shoulder as he welcomed the sweet sensation of pain ripped through his body. She hiked her legs up to his hips as he pounded into her.

She moaned loudly and grabbed a shrapnel piece and ripped it across then out of his flesh, earning a yelp from Evan. She couldn’t believe how appealing his agony was to her. Perhaps, she thought, it was because he always inflicted pain on her and her friends. There was a certain thrill in having the upper hand on one of these sick murderers. His hand wrapped around her throat as he roughly kissed her again, crying out when she chomped down on his bottom lip, the metallic taste flowing into both mouths. She released him and he spat out the blood before he came unexpectedly into her.

She threw her head back as her body convulsed with pleasure. She started blankly at the ceilings, breathing rapidly and feeling her heart slam against her ribcage as Evan pulled his length out of her body. 

“Good girl.” he purred, stroking her hair. Slowly, he turned and looked toward the one window in his cabin. “I suppose your friends are long gone now.”

“That was the goal, Evan. But, I would have never pegged you for a masochist.” She replied, sitting up and wincing as the pain between her legs began to register in her brain. ‘He really was too big...’ she thought as she pulled her knees into her chest as she and Evan sat on opposite sides of the bed.

The silence seeming deafening to her. Did the comment make him feel insecure? Sure not, right? He seemed pretty confident in it when push came to shove and he demanded that she rip the sharp objects out of his body. “What’s it to you?”

“Just an observation. I’ve never met a masochist. I didn’t think I’d ever be in a position where I’d be... involved with one.” she replied, turning her head in his direction, looking through him more than at him. Evan scanned her green eyes for some form of recognition, not that he thought she wasn’t blind. No, not that at all, maybe he’d hoped that she could exclusively see him. How unrealistic.

“Yeah, well I never thought some blind chick would wind up under me and finding out.” Evan replied. “Why’d you do it?”

She scratched her head and shrugged. “To save them.” She replied quietly.

“Is that the truth?”

The question made her pause. Was it? “Sometimes I need something to remind me that I’m not completely trapped. Something to keep me from going totally insane...” Evan hummed in understanding, staying quiet for the time being. The pair couldn’t decide if it was the comfortable silence or the tense kind. “I should go.” The blind girl murmured without making a move to grab what was left of her clothing.

“Cassandra? Would you come back?” Evan asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, then, with a simple smile casted in Evan’s direction, she gathered her clothes, redressed best she could, and felt her way (rather skillfully) out of his cabin.

“Just call me Cass.” she murmured as the door shut quietly. When she was gone, Evan found himself missing the warmth of someone else pressed against his skin. With that, he got up and began to clean the blood off his skin.


End file.
